The True Heir
by Nazaki-Sama
Summary: Dead because of his father neglected he now lives in the poorest district in soul society. but one day when he follows the sound of crying he saw a lone child just like him. taking his chances in having the loving family that he always wanted, Ichigo decided to protect this child at all cases! even if it meant his death. Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1

… **The True Heir…**

 _ **Author's note/Warning:**_ This is a Yaoi story, male x male. The pairing is Seme Ichigo x Uke Byakuya. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

* * *

 _Once upon a time a Shinigami fell In love with a human..._

 _They were happy that they married and there was a child on the way..._

 _But…_

"P-please Masaki d-don't die." Isshin sobs as he looks at his beautiful wife, who was laying in the hospital bed.

Today was the fifteen of July, the day that their son was born on, but it seems like fate was a cruel thing. Masaki had known before meeting Isshin that she couldn't get pregnant without the risk of dying, but still she didn't tell Isshin that when she got pregnant. After all, she couldn't stand the thought of killing her unborn child.

Masaki looked at Isshin with a sad smile and teary eyes. "My… son." she whispered softly and Isshin nodded his head giving her their son.

Masaki held her son and smiled softly as he cooed at her. Her son has a tuft of orange hair. _Weird but cute._ She thought with a smile. And he has her brown eyes that looks at her with fascination, and a slightly tan skin.

She smiled at her son even more, and a lone tear escaped her eyelids falling on her son's forehead, Masaki kissed her son on his forehead and whispered softly. "Ichigo." She laughed a little at her son's cooing and looked at Isshin who was looking at her pleadingly, she looked at him with eyes of love and trusted that he will take care of their son.

"His name is…. Ichigo." And with that Masaki took her last breath still holding her son.

Isshin sobbed at that but he expected it, after all, he and his son are alone now.

 _You would have thought that Isshin will honor his wife's wish..._

 _And he did for a short time..._

 _But it seems like every time he looks at his son he only sees the face of his wife._

 _With that Isshin took his three months old son and left him with Masaki's parents…_

 _Isshin never looked at his son after that._

…

… _._

… _.._

… _._

…

 _Two years later Isshin met his second wife._

Isshin was sitting in the bar drinking as he listened to the music that was on, he sighs at that and looks at his empty glasses. Maybe he should go and see his son? After all it has been two years since he saw him the last time.

"Hello." Isshin heard and he looked to his right side to see a beautiful woman. _She looks like Masaki._ Isshin thought with a sad smile and a nod of a head.

The woman smiled at that. She has a fair skin and long, light, wavy brown hair down to her back, and bangs down to her chin in the front. She has a light brown eyes, that looked at Isshin with fascinate. "My name is Yuuki. What is yours?" She asked him with a soft smile.

"Isshin." He answered with a smile of his own.

 _A year later Isshin and Yuuki got married because she got pregnant..._

 _They had twin girls by the name Karin and Yuzu…_

 _Isshin couldn't be happier than that after all he had a family once again..._

 _Though he still thinks that something was missing…_

…

… _._

… _.._

… _._

…

 _Ichigo was five when he saw his grandma bring an unknowing man inside..._

 _His grandpa had died a week ago so Ichigo was trying to cheer his grandma..._

Ichigo was sitting in the living room reading one of his grandpa's books. A book he loved so much that he asked his grandpa to read it to him every night.

The book talked about a lone and a neglected samurai who had risen in the ranks and fell in love with a woman that could make the Sakura's blossom bloom for her. The two of them married and lived a happy life. Until the samurai discovered that his wife was the lost princess, the samurai had loved his wife so much that he brought her back to her parents. Everyone was happy especially the woman who had thought that she didn't have a family. The king though didn't like the gentle samurai, so he executed him with the crime of kidnapping the princess. The princess was so heartbroken that every Sakura tree in the kingdom had died with her. The two of them then met in the afterlife and lived happily ever after.

Ichigo knew that the book was sad and a lot of struggle had happened in it. But that is why Ichigo loves it, because it talked about real emotion and the afterlife.

Ichigo had known that something was wrong with him since he was three, after all he was able to see ghosts or as the ghost call themselves 'souls'. Ichigo was especially afraid of those monsters, 'hollows', the souls call them. But Ichigo had learned to ignore them, even if it was for a little time.

"Ichigo!" He heard his grandma call, so Ichigo put his book down and run to his grandma. Maybe she need help with the grocery?

Ichigo stopped as he saw his grandma standing beside a strange man. Ichigo scowl at him softly trying to remember him, only to come up with nothing. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked as he look at the man up and down,

The man was tall, and muscular with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. And he wears casual shirt and trousers.

His grandma gives him a sad and tired smile and Ichigo felt bad, maybe he could help her cooking dinner tonight and read a book to her.

Ichigo's grandma sighs at that and waved for Ichigo to come closer. "He is your father." She said softly making Ichigo gasp at that.

 _Ichigo didn't know what to do…_

 _After all he didn't think he have a father…_

 _He knows about his mother since he was four..._

 _But he never heard his grandparent talk about his father..._

 _At the age of five, Ichigo returns home…_

 _And in the same night he did, his grandma had died..._

…

… _._

… _.._

… _._

…

 _You will think that now with Ichigo returning to his family, he will have his happy end._

 _WRONG!_

 _It seems like his stepmother didn't like him at all..._

 _Ichigo was alright with that, after all for him he has only one mother..._

 _Yuuki had taken the time Isshin was working at his clinic to show Ichigo how much she hates him..._

 _She will beat him..._

 _Sometimes starve him…_

 _And always blame him for the things he didn't do..._

 _Ichigo couldn't tell his father anything, because his father thinks he is a problem child…_

 _So Ichigo left it at that..._

 _At least he have Yuzu and Karin the two infant who adored him..._

…

… _._

… _.._

… _._

…

 _Three years passed..._

 _And things didn't change..._

 _Ichigo's only escape was school…_

 _And even there he will be bullied because of his hair..._

 _Ichigo had forgotten about the stories that his grandpa would tell..._

 _He forgot the taste of the food his grandma would prepare…_

 _Ichigo accepted how his life will be from now own…_

 _He sometimes wonders..._

 _How did sweet girls like Karin and Yuzu has a cold mother like Yuuki?_

 _Even if she didn't abuse them the two girls didn't know who abused him…_

 _One cold evening in the middle of winter..._

 _Yuuki decided to throw a party with her friends..._

 _His sisters where in their friend's house…_

 _And his father had to work late tonight..._

 _Yuuki didn't hit him today..._

 _So Ichigo took it as a good thing._

Ichigo looks at all the food at the table with fascinated and amazed eyes. After all, he hadn't seen that much of food before and the smell was heavenly.

Ichigo gulped and reached his hand to have one plate of the delicious food. Only for Yuuki' s hand to slap his away hurting him in return.

"Don't touch it!" Yuuki glared at Ichigo making the little boy nod his head and back away. Yuuki huffed and dragged Ichigo to the balcony and made him stay there. "Here!" She gave him a small bowl of plain rice and he took it looking at her.

Yuuki nodded her head with a frown. "Stay here, I will bring you back inside once the guests leave." With that she shut the balcony's door leaving Ichigo alone.

Ichigo sniffs a little as tears start running down his face. "I want to go home." He hiccupped then wiped his tears away.

Ichigo looks up at the moon and then sigh as he starts feeling cold. Ichigo then starts eating his dinner.

 _The party came and went…_

 _And now it is past midnight..._

 _Yuuki had forgotten about Ichigo completely…_

 _Isshin returns…_

 _Happy to finally be home..._

Isshin looked around then looked at his wife. "Where is Ichigo?" Isshin asked looking for his 8 years old son.

Yuuki just smiled softly at him. "He is in his room sleeping." She said with a soft hum, and Isshin smiled at that and nodded his head.

"Then let's go to bed. I am tired." Isshin sighed softly and headed to bed.

 _That night Isshin dreamed of his dead wife…_

 **"I TRUSTED YOU." Masaki screamed with tears running down her face, looking at Isshin with a hateful eye.**

 **"M-Masaki?" Isshin asked hoping to calm his love, he comes near his wife only to be slapped on his face hard.**

Isshin woke up with a startle and looked around, he didn't see Masaki so he sighs and frowns. Isshin then woke Yuuki up.

"What?" His wife asked him blinking tiredly at him.

Isshin sighs softly at that. "Where is Ichigo?" He asked Yuuki making her frown.

"I told you he is sleeping." She said then returned back to sleep. Isshin huffed at that then return to sleep.

 **Isshin then saw Masaki wailing and sobbing. Then she looked at him with blood instead of tears running down her face. "YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED MY SON!"**

At that Isshin shot out of the bed gasping. He looks at the clock to see it was 2 a.m. He sighed at that and stood up looking at his sleeping wife.

Isshin headed to his son's room and knocked on the door. "Ichigo." Isshin says as he opened the door, only for him to see Ichigo missing.

"ICHIGO!" Isshin called out, scared out of his mind, he then starts searching for his lost son. He heard the wind slam the balcony door hard making him jump a little.

Isshin headed to the balcony to shut the curtain only to see a glimpse of orange. "ICHIGO!" He screamed opening the balcony's glasses door.

 _That day…_

 _Isshin found his son dead with a half-finished bowl of rice…_

 _Isshin's ear piercing screams could be heard in all of the neighborhood..._

 _That the police become involved…_

 _Yuuki run away that night..._

 _Only for her to get caught by the police that threw her in the prison…_

 _and Isshin took his daughters and return to where he had originally come from…_

 _Ichigo saw all of that unfold before his eyes in his soul form…_

 _He then saw a black butterfly and hummed softly…_

 _That day Ichigo was sent to soul society…_

* * *

 **IXB.**

* * *

The sound of alarms woke Soujun up, he shot out of his bed and ran out of his room. He saw his father Kuchiki Ginrei running to him with a sorrow felt face.

Soujun shook his head a 'NO' at that and run to his son's room, only for him to see a destroyed room and his son is missing. Soujun fell on his knees and screamed with tears running down his face.

He is gone! His five years old baby is gone!

That was all Soujun could think of as he passed out.

* * *

 **IXB.**

* * *

Ichigo ran away from the angry shop owner with his treasure. And grinned as he lost him.

Then Ichigo headed to his home in the forest. It was midnight when he reached his home and Ichigo hummed at that.

It had been two years since his death, and now at ten years you could say that Ichigo learned how life could be cruel.

Two years ago a Shinigami had found him and send him here to soul society. So now Ichigo live in the 99th distract the worst distract of all. The distract that was close to the 100th, the place that hollows are able to cross to come and attack them.

But Ichigo wasn't scared he have his friend with him. Zangetsu! A year ago Ichigo was attacked by a hollow that wanted to kill him, and he was about to die if he hadn't awakened Zangetsu, the two of them became friends, and slowly Ichigo started seeing Zangetsu as the father figure he always wanted.

Ichigo hummed as he reached his home, which was nothing but a hole in the base of a tree. Ichigo hides his treasure which was a little bit of food and water and smiled. That food will last him three days if he eats once a day.

Suddenly Ichigo heard the sound of crying and he stiff. He knows that kind of cry, the desperate one he had always cried in the middle of the night.

Ichigo bites his lip and then sighs, he couldn't just leave whomever was crying. With that Ichigo sighed and stood up.

…

….

…..

….

…

Ichigo reached the clearing where he was hearing the cry coming from and grimaced at the sight. Five men laid dead in pieces everywhere, Ichigo was sure it was the work of a hollow. But that doesn't matter to him, they deserved it.

Ichigo could tell they are child slavery from their clothes that was on the ground. So he won't pity them on their disgusting death.

Ichigo turned to the sound of crying only to see a sack moving around, Ichigo come near it and kneel, he then use Zangetsu to cut the ropes that was around it.

Ichigo saw a child inside. A five-year old boy, if he has to guess. The child has slate gray eyes and long black hair that reached his shoulder with a milky pale skin. He was wearing a white sleeping kimono.

Ichigo hummed at that as he saw the boy look at him then laughed softly making a grabby hand at Ichigo, Ichigo smiled at that and raise the child making him giggle. "My name is Ichigo. What is yours?" Ichigo asked softly as he starts heading to his house.

"B... B-Byakuya!" The child says happily as he looks around the place and then frowns. "whea 's Daddy?" He asked looking at Ichigo cocking his head.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "Sorry kid, you parents must be dead if you were with those guys." Ichigo saw Byakuya tear up and cry, and he pitied that child. After all, maybe he had a loving family that those bastards just killed.

Ichigo sighed as he reached his home and enter it sitting Byakuya on the ground. "Shhh, it is ok kid. You have me. Your Aniki!" Ichigo said hoping to cheer the boy up, even if Ichigo didn't want to be burdened with the kid. He knew a kid with this beauty will be kidnapped again, and maybe the next time he would be sold to a brothel!

Ichigo really didn't want that, but maybe, just maybe he could finally have a family that would love him.

"A-Aniki?" The child asked as Ichigo wiped his tears away. Ichigo nodded at that making Byakuya smile and giggle looking at Ichigo with his big eyes.

Ichigo knew at that moment, that he couldn't let something happen to this child.

* * *

So what do you think?

I am sobbing right NOW! T^T.

Why Isshin? WHY?

And a cute Byakuya! YAY!

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	2. Chapter 2

… **The True Heir…**

 ** _/Warning/:_** This chapter contains fluff, a little bit of sadness, and who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"thinking."_

 **"Zanpakuto or Hollow talking."**

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

* * *

 _Three years has passed and a lot of things have changed..._

Ichigo hummed a song while looking at the sky. He could hear Byakuya laugh as he tried to catch a fish from the river.

Three years have passed since Ichigo found Byakuya and he could say that he has finally gained the real family he always wanted. Ichigo sighs at that and smiles.

Being a 13 years old means he has to look after Byakuya, and that was ok with him, after all they still live in the 99th, so that means Ichigo still needs to look over his back all day long to make sure that he and Byakuya are ok.

Thankfully, Byakuya wasn't involved with his missions to get food or water for them. Ichigo really wanted Byakuya to keep his innocent mind forever, but Ichigo knew better. Living in this cruel world can change someone forever, to worst or better Ichigo didn't know how he and Byakuya would change.

"Aniki! Look!"

Ichigo heard Byakuya's joyful voice, and he hummed, looking at Byakuya who happily showed him the fish he has caught. Ichigo smiled at that and stood from his place at the base of a tree, he had been sitting under.

"That is a big one Byakuya-bouya. Are you sure you caught it by yourself?" Ichigo teases Byakuya making Byakuya huff and pout at that.

"You are mean!" Byakuya said as he throws the fish at Ichigo, who catches it with one hand still smirking at Byakuya. "You saw me catch it. So, why are you being mean Aniki!" Byakuya whines at that. He then got out of the river and headed towards Ichigo.

Byakuya, then, happily jumps at Ichigo in a surprise attack, hoping to finally get one on his brother, only for Ichigo to sidestep Byakuya, making the latter squeal as Ichigo held him like a sack of potatoes.

"PUT ME DOWN!." Byakuya said in a whining tone as he starts planning his escape, that only made Ichigo snort and start walking to their home swaying Byakuya back and forth making the young boy whine at his brother.

"You started it Bouya, so don't complain." Ichigo says as he starts humming, making Byakuya pout even more at that.

"So mean." Byakuya said making Ichigo laugh heartily at that.

* * *

 **IXB**

* * *

Byakuya stares at the shop window in front of him, and sighs softly with a huff. He knows that Ichigo was working hard for the two of them, and he too tried to work only for Ichigo to refuse that. _"I don't want to lose you."_ His brother had said with a sad face. That had made Byakuya sad.

Byakuya knew that his brother has a hurtful past, he knows because sometimes his brother would wake up in the night and cry when he thought that Byakuya was asleep. Because of that Byakuya tried to stop his demands and accept their situation as it is without complaining. But still there are times like this when he wishes that he and his brother could get a real home for them.

Byakuya sighs again as he saw the picture that was on the other side of the window. The picture was of a house surrounded by Sakura trees. What made him smile though, was the happy family who were smiling at each other and laughing.

Somehow it reminded Byakuya of his dead father who always tried to cheer him up when his grandfather burdened him with the family name. Byakuya has forgotten his last name, as well as his father's and everything before these three years he lived with his brother.

Deep down Byakuya thinks it is for the best, after all every time he was with his brother he felt free from expectations, and that by itself made him happy.

"Byakuya!" He heard his brother's worried voice and he winces. He made his brother worry again, Byakuya never wanted to hurt his brother even more, but he knows that he was still a child, so mistakes still happen.

"I AM OVER HERE." He called out to his brother, not a second later his brother stood before him with a scowl making Byakuya scratch his head in a sheepish way. His older brother had used Shunpo to find him, which means that is something about to happen.

Ichigo just sighs and shook his head at his brother, he held Byakuya's hand gently and started walking to get out of the village, Ichigo knew he shouldn't have used Shunpo to find Byakuya. He could have just walked for him, but he couldn't.

Byakuya saw people surrounding a shop and he frowned softly at that, he whined and tugged Ichigo's hand gently so they could see what happened.

"Byakuya, stop." Ichigo huffed softly at that making Byakuya look at him pleadingly with big eyes. However, Ichigo knows better than to fall for Byakuya's deadly puppy eyes, but it was easier said than done.

Byakuya had to hide his smirk as he saw Ichigo crack in front of him, and nodded his head with a sigh, leading Byakuya towards the center of the crowd. "What is going on Aniki?" Byakuya hummed softly as he holds his brother's hand tightly in order to not let go of him.

Ichigo sighs at that and says, "The first ever Shinigami in the 99th has returned to visit this place after 50 years, so you can see how many people are excited to see him."

Byakuya 'oh'-ed at that. "Shinigami like you?" Byakuya asked softly as he looks at his brother sword who was at his back with a smile, Byakuya had promised himself a long time ago that he would be a strong Shinigami like his older brother.

Ichigo looks at Byakuya at that and gives him a soft smile. "Yes, just like me." That made Byakuya's smile become a grin, and he laughs softly.

Once they reached the center of the circle that people have made around the shop, the saw a young man with black Hakama and kimono top with a sword on his side walk out of the shop.

When Byakuya saw him he gasped and fell onto the ground, he felt weak and he was about to pass out. Ichigo saw that and cursed under his breath, Ichigo let his Reiatsu surround Byakuya fast making Byakuya take a huge breath filling up his lungs with air.

Ichigo then sighed in relief as his little brother was able to stand up and look at him with a nod telling him he was ok.

"Are you ok?" A voice said making Ichigo stiff and stand in front of Byakuya in a protective manner, he glares at the man who stood there looking at them and let some of his Reiatsu leak as a threat.

The man raises his hand and smiles softly at them. "It is Ok, I only wanted to make sure the two of you are ok." He then looks at Ichigo and sees a Zanpakuto strapped to his back and he frowns. "Where did you get that sword from, little boy?"

Ichigo growled at that then huffed softly as he felt Byakuya's soft hands stopping him from attacking. "It is mine." He snorted at the man's shocked face.

"Yours?" The man frowned even more, he hadn't heard, anything about children being able to summon their Zanpakuto at this young age other than the Fuku-Taichou of the eleventh.

 **"Be Careful Ichigo. I don't like the way he looks at you."**

Ichigo heard Zangetsu say and narrowed his eyes at that. "Yes, I called his name and he answered." He hummed as he looks at the man up and down, if it came to fight or flight, Ichigo had to make sure that Byakuya would be ok.

"Hey kid." The man said with a hiding smirk that Ichigo had caught. "Would you like me to adopt you?" He said as he looked at Ichigo. He could already imagine what this kid's power could do to raise him in the ranks.

Byakuya frowned at that and glared at the man who want to steal his brother away from him, but before he could say a thing Ichigo said it first.

"Go to hell."

With that Ichigo held Byakuya tightly and Shunpoed away fast, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

* * *

 **IXB.**

* * *

 _Eight years had passed this time in an eye blink..._

 _Zangetsu had took it upon himself to teach Ichigo everything about the Shinigami's life..._

 _And Ichigo who taught Byakuya everything Zangetsu taught him..._

 _For the two of them life was good for now..._

 _They were able to survive in this village..._

 _And Byakuya finally awake his Zanpakuto..._

 _Senbonzakura was his name..._

 _Just like Ichigo had expected his little brother to be..._

 _The prince of the Sakura trees..._

 _And in Ichigo's opinion it was the time to leave..._

Ichigo looks at the night sky and sighs softly as he looks at his sleeping brother. Ichigo knows it was time to leave this place and find a home like Byakuya had always wanted.

Even if Byakuya didn't tell him what he wished or what was going in his mind, Ichigo have always known what his little brother was thinking of, he wanted to make a happy home for Byakuya, a home that he would be safe in. But he knew that if they stayed here, that won't happen.

But now that Byakuya was 16 and he was 21, Ichigo knew they could survive the world beyond this village, the question that stopped Ichigo was whether Byakuya still holds that dream he wanted or has he thrown it away a long time ago.

"Byakuya." Ichigo whisper softly. Hugging Byakuya from behind making his brother grunt softly and wake up.

"Ichi?" Byakuya murmurs as he sighs at the warmth that he felt coming from his brother in wave. He was now awake, but he frowns softly when he sees the moon still out there shining at them.

"Do you want to leave?" Ichigo sighed softly and hummed as he looked at the moon while still holding Byakuya.

Byakuya frowns at that softly. "What do you mean?" He was confused at what his brother had asked him. Why would he want to leave his brother behind?

Ichigo look at Byakuya's face and laughs softly as he realizes what his brother had been thinking of and smiled at that. "I mean, do you want to leave this village and find a home. A real home."

Byakuya's eyes sparkled at that and he turns in Ichigo's embrace and looks at him, making Ichigo smile softly at that. It seems even with the two of them living in this place, Byakuya never lost his childish ideal and hopes. That actually made Ichigo grin softly and hum happily.

"And where would we find our real home?" Byakuya asked excitedly at the thought of him and his brother finally leaving this place.

Ichigo thought about that for a minute and smile making Byakuya grin. "Seireitei!" Ichigo said making Byakuya hum and cock his head softly with a smile.

"We are going to be Shinigamis?" At that Ichigo nodded, and Byakuya laughed happily, and he started jumping around and cheering.

Ichigo watched in awe as a soft Sakura flower started falling from the sky making Byakuya laugh even more. Ichigo smiled at that as it somehow reminded him of a happy life he may have lived one day.

Byakuya looks at Ichigo smiling happily, and the only thing Ichigo could think of was how lucky he was to have this angel as his family.

Byakuya runs to Ichigo and hugs him tightly making Ichigo groan but smile at that. "We are finally going to have our home, right?" Ichigo nodded at that.

They are finally going home.

* * *

So what do you think?

That made me smile and cry!

 **Read and Review.**

And let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 ** _Nazaki-Sama._**


	3. Chapter 3

**…The True Heir…**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ __This chapter contains fluff, a bit of violence(?), flashbacks, and who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

 _…flashbacks or dreams…_

 **"Zanpakuto or Hollow talking."**

 **Chapter 3** _._

 _Ichigo clearly remembered being sent to the Soul Society when he was eight. After all, it had only been last year. Ichigo had always thought the afterlife would be a happy place because people always said it was where good people went when they died._

 _Now he knew the truth. The Soul Society was just the same as the life the living had, complete with its own struggles and sadness. But unlike the first, this life would go on forever until you died and reincarnated, or were eaten by a Hollow and thus turned into one. That was the sad truth. Even after death you could always die again – or even worse, turn into a monster._

 _The only thing that Ichigo didn't want to become was a thief. But if he wanted to survive he had to steal. Nevertheless, it seemed he was one of the 'lucky' souls who had Reiatsu. However, Ichigo had always thought of it as a curse and nothing more. To not be able to live like the 'normal' souls who didn't need food to survive, was truly a terrible way to live._

 _Ichigo huffed as he looked at the moon. It wasn't his fault that he had a shitty father and a psycho stepmother. It wasn't fair he had to die, he had so many dreams that he still wanted to achieve._

 _He had wanted to grow older, to get a job as a writer or editor because he loved reading and writing so knew his passion lay in books. He wanted to fall in love even if he'd forgotten what the word 'love' meant, maybe get married if it came to that, and lastly he had wanted to have a loving family of his own. But that would never happen now. Life wasn't fair; he had known that since his grandma and grandpa had died._

 _Now Ichigo wouldn't lie – being dead wasn't all bad. In fact, his heart had lightened at the fact that he might be reunited with some of his loved ones. He had tried to search for his grandparents everywhere he could think of, but hadn't found them in this village. Nor had he travelled to another village or district, he was still a child and somehow he knew he didn't have it in him to leave this place. His gut feeling told him he had been sent here for a reason, because he had been a failure during his life. He didn't deserve to leave this place, that was what Ichigo always thought._

 _Ichigo sighed sadly as he looked at the moon. He always loved looking at it. It was strange, but somehow he had always thought that the moon was calling for him. When he was alone and didn't have any friends to share the hurt with, he would look at the sky and see the moon. It's great pale face would almost seem to be looking reassuringly back at him, never disappearing since in the soul society the moon never waxed or waned._

 _Ichigo smiled at he took comfort in the moon's presence, just sitting there and soaking in the moonlight. Ichigo continued humming and gazing at the moon, totally unaware of the other presence lurking nearby. He felt a chill down his spine and dropped his gaze lower. He froze as he saw a hollow staring at him from across the clearing. In the back of his mind, Ichigo wondered if he should run away. It was foolhardy, he knew he couldn't outrun that monster, but what else could he try? He was too weak to fight it!_

 _Ichigo's breath stopped, and he wondered for a second if his heart did too. He convinced his mind that he had to run, to hide, anything! But his body refused to move – "What's the use?!" it screamed back. Surprisingly, he didn't want to die, even though he was already dead. But Ichigo knew that if he died a second time by a hollow's hand, he would have more sins to regret than being a simple thief who stole food to survive._

 _ **"Well, well, well. Look what we have here,"** the hollow uttered in a chilling tone that made Ichigo gulp in fear. Nevertheless, the voice had broken the spell over him and he was able to move. He stood up slowly, feeling tense and stiff, ready to run if he saw the hollow near him. **"What's the matter little boy? Cat got your tongue?"** The hollow cackled at its own joke. Ichigo felt the sweat on his neck grow colder at that laugh, he resisted the urge to shiver._

 _He tried to hide his fear with a scowl. "SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled, trying to appear unconcerned that the hollow was eyeing him like he was a delicious meal, which in fact he was._

 _The hollow growled at Ichigo, its eyes murderous. " **Who do you think you are?!"** it hissed as it stepped to Ichigo, causing him to back up but not quite finding the courage to run. The hollow stopped and started to laugh, a sound that chilled you down to the bones. **"I will teach you a lesson, little boy. No one crosses Grand Fisher… and LIVES!"**_

 _The hollow charged at Ichigo. Ichigo had to be thankful that he was small and fast, only just able to twist out of the hollow's way and start running to the village. He accidentally bit his tongue in his hast, driven by fear. The village was far, he doubted he would make it to safety in, time._

 ** _"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT!"_**

 _The hollow howled in rage as he ran after him, bounding along on its short legs. Ichigo was afraid. He was scared, and that in itself made him even more frightful. He hadn't felt this scared even when Yuuki beat him. Hell, he hadn't even felt it after his death, so what had changed?_

 _Pathetic…_

 _Weak…_

 _Ugly…_

 _He didn't know why he started remembering Yuuki's words now, but it halted his steps. The hollow smirked as Ichigo stopped and started panting hard. It charged forward and slashed Ichigo across the back, leaving three long, bleeding gashes. Ichigo screamed in pain, collapsing to his knees._

 _ **"Why did you stop? We were having so much fun,"** the hollow whined, then snorted at the boy's patheticness. He began stalking around Ichigo in a circle, **"I'll tell you what,** **"** the hollow grinned, which made his made an even more ghastly sight. **"Let's see how much strength you have, ne?"**_

 _The hollow stepped up to Ichigo and grabbed the front of his yukata, throwing him against the nearest tree. The impact felt like stakes driven into his back, and Ichigo screamed. His voice may have only been capable of a single sound, but his mind was throwing around all sorts of curses and hoping he would find a way to survive._

 _He didn't want to die!_

 _Through the haze of pain and fear he saw the hollow laughing maliciously, advancing closer and closer. Ichigo closed his eyes. If he was about to die, he wouldn't prolong his torment by staring into death's eyes once more._

 ** _"Cast off your fear."_**

 _Ichigo heard a voice and stilled. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked for the source of the voice, only to see nobody. Where had it come from?_

 _" **Go forward."**_

 _Ichigo lifted his head and glanced around, surprised by the change in his surroundings. To his eyes, time had stopped. He looked up and gasped - even the hollow had frozen mid-swing from ripping into him! He felt his gaze drawn to the moon and a sense of encouragement emanating from its round body. Strangely, the moon was shining brightly but with a touch of harshness, as if it were glaring down at the earth (or whatever the Soul Society called it)._

 ** _"Never stand still."_**

 _Ichigo felt rather than saw as time started moving again. He listened to the hollow's cruel laugh speed up, his arm arching down faster by the second. Getting closer to the kill._

 ** _"Retreat and you will regret."_**

 _His eyes latched onto a man wearing a dark coat and tinted glasses, watching him from behind the hollow. Ichigo's breath hitched in his throat, on the verge of panicking but somehow not able to make that last connection. Was this man a friend or a foe?_

 ** _"Hesitate and you will die."_**

 _Ichigo saw the man's lips move as he spoke the words. Despite his situation, he growled. He didn't know where this man had come from, but one thing was for certain. He would NOT die!_

 ** _"SHOUT MY NAME! IT IS…"_**

 _Ichigo got up on shaky legs, his body moving before his mind could process it. He glared at the hollow in hatred, his view becoming partially blocked by the closer and more attention-demanding hollow's claws. He opened his mouth and shouted to the heavens._

 _"ZANGETSU!"_

 _A sword appeared in his hands as he swung his hands down with a force he hadn't known he possessed. A white light shot from the tip and rocketed towards the hollow before him._

 _With time now mostly restored, Ichigo got to see the hollow stumble in shock as the light headed straight for it. He didn't have a time to run, only to widen his eyes and wait for the hit to arrive. The light struck him with such force it knocked him over, he gave an ear-splitting scream._

 _Ichigo observed the hollow disappearing, then fell to his knees and just gasped for breath, his mind whirling at what he had just done. He raised his eyes to see the man dressed in black looking at him with a gentle smile. The man walked over leisurely as if he had fully expected this outcome, and reached out to touch the sword._

 _The man glowed brightly for a few moments, then disappeared._

...

...

...

Ichigo awoke with a grunt as he surveyed the place he was in. He saw Byakuya sleeping next to him and sighed in relief. Today they were leaving for Seireitei to find their new home. Ichigo exhaled in irritation. He didn't dream of the day he awoke Zangetsu within himself unless he was feeling afraid or insecure.

Ichigo sighed softly. Typical. He wouldn't lie; he really was afraid. Over the years, his fears had evolved and changed according to his situation, his main concern now was Byakuya's safety. He feared he wouldn't be able to grant Byakuya's wish and protect his younger brother. Nevertheless, even if he couldn't he would die trying.

Ichigo sat up and looked around him, spotting Zangetsu nearby. A feeling of comfort washed over him. Even after all these years, the sight of his Zanpakuto always made him feel safe, made his fear diminish, like he could do anything he wanted and not have to be afraid of the consequences because Zangetsu would always have his back.

Ichigo smirked; he was worried over nothing. It's no use being afraid of the future. He'd work it out when he got to that road.

"Oi, Byakuya," he said softly, shaking Byakuya awake. Byakuya grunted but sat up, rubbing his eyes. It always make Ichigo laugh; how an energetic kid like Byakuya hated mornings with a passion - as if they were his enemies.

"What?" Byakuya grumbled, shooting Ichigo a glare. He always wondered how Ichigo could stand waking up so early. I mean, seriously! Can't he oversleep just for one day without Ichigo waking him at 5am? He huffed in annoyance but perked up when he remembered the date. A grin broke over his face.

Today was Ichigo's 21st birthday!

When souls reach their 21st birthday, they stop aging. Well, not completely – they'd still age one year for every twenty after that, but you rarely see the difference. Byakuya cheered up even more as he remembered last night and started jumping around in happiness.

Ichigo glanced at Byakuya and blinked in surprise, raising an eyebrow. "Where did all this energy come from all of a sudden?" he muttered to himself as he waited for the other to calm down.

When Byakuya stopped jumping around he gave Ichigo s wide grin. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he shouted joyfully, hugging Ichigo tightly and making his older brother choke for air. Byakuya let go and laughed as Ichigo shot him a light-hearted glare, but Ichigo couldn't stay mad for long.

"Yea, yea," Ichigo hummed softly, then surveyed the state of their belongings. "Pack everything you need. We're leaving as soon as we're ready."

* * *

 **IXB**

* * *

Byakuya was excited; he was practically vibrating from joy. After all, it was the first time the two of them would leave the 99th district and find themselves their own home!

Byakuya looked around as he and Ichigo used the Shunpo technique to travel through the Soul Society. To reach Seireitei from their district, they had to travel a week on foot, but using Shunpo could shorten it to a day.

Byakuya hummed as he scanned the districts they were travelling through. He took in the different people, clothes, houses, and other things he hadn't even known existed.

It was dawn by the time they reached the 1st district. Ichigo had stopped using Shunpo and switched to walking for the time being. Byakuya ogled as he saw the fancy clothes the people wore in this district. He looked at Ichigo black's yukata and his own white one and smiled. His brother had always told him that people who wore fancy clothes did it because they lacked something.

Byakuya could understand that. Just looking around enabled him to see the ugly side of this district as well, such as lesser nobles hitting servants that didn't do anything wrong. He frowned but felt thankful that he hadn't been born into a noble family. If he lived an existence that only cared about status and money, it could just as easily have been him hitting his servants instead.

Ichigo noticed the scene Byakuya was staring at and scowled. Nobles would never learn, though, in truth they weren't actually nobles. They were just people trying to copy the lifestyles of real nobles who lived in Seireitei.

Ichigo tug Byakuya gently, herding him towards the main gates of Seireitei. As they drew closer, he noticed the long line of people who it seemed also planned on becoming Shinigamis. Ichigo sighed, hoping they wouldn't have to wait long. Byakuya smiled at him sympathetically.

Thankfully, it wasn't long before they stood before the gates. In front of them was the gatekeeper and somebody who wore glasses.

Byakuya gaped at their clothes, his eyes sparkling with fascination. It was the first time he had met a Shinigami other than his brother who had such a strong Reiatsu. However, Ichigo had made them necklaces to supress their Reiatsu, so he couldn't feel it as strongly right then. _"Our Reiatsu is too dangerous, Byakuya. Especially mine,"_ Ichigo had told him as he handed over Byakuya's necklace for his fourteenth birthday, when his own Zanpakuto had awoken.

"Name, age, district and reason for entering Seireitei?" the Shinigami with glasses asked as he looked them up and down, frowning at their clothes.

Ichigo rolled his eyes in irritation and glared at the man. "Ichigo, 21, from the 99th district, and do you really want to ask me that when you're recruiting Shinigamis?" Ichigo answered mockingly, earning himself a glare.

Byakuya sighed at his brother's bluntness and nudged him to warn him against pissing off the Shinigami. "My name is Byakuya, I'm 16, also from the 99th and aiming to become a Shinigami. I apologize for my brother," Byakuya said humbly with a soft smile, causing the Shinigami to flush and clear his throat.

Ichigo glare intensified. His little brother had only become more and more beautiful as time passed, but it irritated him whenever others looked at him lustfully – like animals. Ichigo purposely blocked the Shinigami's view by standing in front of Byakuya protectively, thankful he stood at 6'5 so he could hide him completely.

The gatekeeper also noticed the blush and hid his snicker as his partner flushed – this time in anger. The gatekeeper could plainly see that this man, Ichigo, would kill anyone who dared to look at his younger brother the wrong way. He made a thumps up to Ichigo, earning himself a confused stare and a respectful shrug.

The Shinigami huffed and readjusted his glasses, deciding it would be a stain on his reputation to lash out at a potential recruit. "First, you have to release some of your Reiatsu into this ball. If it lights up you can enter," he spoke in displeasure, holding up a glass ball.

Ichigo scoffed at the Shinigami's attitude, already immensely disliking him. He reached out and touched the ball, releasing some of his Reiatsu. He hummed as the ball lit up. The same thing happened to Byakuya, of which Ichigo smiled proudly.

"Welcome to Seireitei!" the gatekeeper announced with a wide smile. Byakuya's joy was evident on his face, almost glowing with excitement. Ichigo just rushed to grab his brother's hand so he wouldn't run on ahead without him. The gatekeeper was nice enough to point out the direction of the Shinigami academy, so they headed off.

"Ne, Ichi?" Byakuya murmured as he looked around in amazement at the most beautiful district in the Soul Society. Ichigo paused to give his brother his full attention. Byakuya exhaled softly. "Do you think I should cut my hair?" he asked.

Ichigo stared at Byakuya in surprise. His brother loved his long hair; he said it reminded him of his late father. He furrowed his brow as he thought of what to say, looking over Byakuya's 5'4 figure. He still had his milky-white skin and grey eyes that had only become more mature and stunning since he was a child. His black hair reached down to the middle of his back.

Ichigo had changed too. Instead of pale skin like Byakuya, he was lightly tanned. His eyes had changed too, which surprised both of them. Now they were more golden than brown, and his bright orange hair brushed his shoulders.

Finally thinking of an answer, he untied a blue strip of cloth from his wrist. "Long hair suits you better," he replied with a smile as he swept Byakuya's hair into a high ponytail.

When he finished, Byakuya explored his new look with his fingers. He snuck a glance at his big brother's happy face and broke into a grin.

* * *

 **IXB**

* * *

Byakuya gasped at the academy when he saw it. It was huge and very beautiful, especially the gardens that lead into the forest. Ichigo hummed in disbelief; the place actually reminded him of a university in Karakura a teacher had shown him a picture of when he had been alive.

"RENJI!" Ichigo heard a female scream on his left. He turned to see who it was only to witness a ball of Kido lightning heading Byakuya's way.

Ichigo sprang into action, his little brother's well-being put in danger. He used Shunpo to grab Byakuya and jump out of the way, missing the attack by a hair's breath. Byakuya had been too shocked to move; even now he was frozen in Ichigo's arms.

Once Ichigo put Byakuya back down, he glared at the red headed male who ran up to them. Ichigo's first impression was that he looked like a thug, but Ichigo knew that when it came to criminals he was the worst. A black haired woman joined him; he guessed it was the woman who had shouted. Strangely, she looked a lot like Byakuya but was a few inches shorter.

The man noticed Ichigo's glare and laugh nervously, scratching his head sheepishly. "I'm so sorry" he apologised said. Then he turned to do the same to Byakuya, pausing for just a moment as also took in his similarity. Ichigo stepped in front of his brother and growled warningly, ready to attack.

The woman blinked in shock at his protectiveness, then her face lit up in realization that they must be related, and hence very close, and smiled at them. "I'm sorry for what happened. This dumbass couldn't use Kido to save his life! My name is Rukia by the way and the dumbass here is Renji," she introduced with a smile even as she punched Renji in his stomach at his loud protest of 'HEY!'.

Ichigo saw all of this – now it was his turn to blink in shock. Byakuya on the other hand was buzzing with excitement. It was the first time he was meeting someone his age! (Or close to it.) "I'm Byakuya and this is my older brother Ichigo!" he smiled, his ease infecting Rukia so she half-smiled. The other two males stayed tense/nervous. "Don't worry. The whole thing was an accident."

Rukia sighed in relief, her smile finally reaching her eyes. She watched as Ichigo rolled his eyes and patted Byakuya on the head, giving him older sibling approval. Rukia grinned at the sight. Maybe those two could become their friends. All of their friends had died, leaving her and Renji to feel lonely. She hoped that they would.

Ichigo seemed to be having similar thoughts as he looked the pair up and down. Byakuya didn't say anything since he was used to his brother's overprotectiveness, so he just let his brother do as he pleased. Though he did wish his big brother wouldn't growl at all the new people they met.

"Do you want to be friends?" Rukia asked hesitantly but not quite able to hide her elation. Her hope was not in vain however, as Byakuya grin and nodded happily then glanced up at Ichigo, waiting for him to say something.

Ichigo wanted to object. He didn't like this Renji guy a whole lot – he had nearly hurt Byakuya for crying out loud! But he knew his brother would love to have a friend at that, he know that Byakuya would love to have a friend other than Senbonzakura and himself. So he relented and nodded his head - no words needed, the meaning was clear.

However, he did say one thing. "If you hurt him, you're dead," Ichigo said in a low voice. The two shivered at his dangerous tone and nodded their heads hurriedly.

Ichigo smirked, his intentions now put out there. Life was going to get interesting in Siereitei.

* * *

So what do you think?

Yay! Rukia and Renji are here. Finally!

And Ichigo with long hair. O-O

 **Read and Review.**

 _Let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions._

 ** _Nazaki-Sama._**


	4. Chapter 4

… **The True Heir…**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contain, fluff, a little bit of violent(?), flashback(?), and who knows what!. All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"thinking."_

… _flashbacks or dreams…_

 **"Zanpakuto or Hollow talking."**

* * *

 **Chapter 4.**

* * *

 _Ichigo remembered Byakuya's fourteen birthday, after all he had tried hard and hard to find a perfect present for the boy. Ichigo had been searching for months for the perfect present, until one day he passed by an abandoned cave. Strangely, the glowing stones around the cave had cut the Reiatsu in his hand once it passed through. At first he had frozen, then he pulled his hand away only to see that his Reiatsu was still there, after some experiments on his part, the eighteen years old had discovered that the stone was able to suppress his Reiatsu. Ichigo was excited about that, a stone that could suppress his destructive power is just what he needed! Especially with his and Byakuya's raising power, there was no doubt in his mind that they would need it soon in the future._

 _With that Byakuya's present was found._

 _When Byakuya's fourteen birthday had rolled in, Ichigo had already made them two beautiful necklaces from those stones. Sekkiseki stone, as he heard some of the merchants say. It was an OK birthday, considering the two of them didn't have a thing other than a few clothes they owned, and a few other things now and then._

 _Ichigo had hoped that the day would end well for them, but with their shitty luck he knew it won't, because right after he had given Byakuya his present, a hollow had attacked. And it wasn't any ordinary hollow. No. It was a powerful one that even Ichigo was having a hard time dealing with. 'Shiro'. He had called himself, what was really strange was that the hollow had left Byakuya alone, and only cared about attacking him. But that was definitely an OK by Ichigo, because it will buy time for Byakuya to run away._

 _"Ichigo!" a frightened Byakuya had called out as he saw the hollow throw his brother away with a kick in the ribs. Tears were running down his face as he saw his brother trying hard to stand up and protect him once again, yelling at him to run away, to save himself, to just leave him to die so he could LIVE. Byakuya cowered away from the hollow and growled at himself for being weak, for running away when Ichigo was fighting for them since he was a child! It wasn't fair! He wanted to protect Ichigo too! For once in his life he wanted the power so he could protect Ichigo and not be a princess that needed saving at every step of the way!_

 _ **"Do you want the power, master?"**_

 _Asked a voice making Byakuya jump and look around, only to find nothing, he then looked at Ichigo who was using Zangetsu and fighting with everything he got. But Ichigo had made a mistake, he had frozen when he had seen that Byakuya was still here, and he didn't run away, the hollow had used that to slash at Ichigo's side, making Byakuya screech at tried to run and help him only for Ichigo to shout at him._

 _"YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE STILL TOO YOUNG TO BE FIGHTING HOLLOWS!" Ichigo had screamed as he side-stepped one of the hollow's attacks that keep coming and coming like no tomorrow. "WAIT UNTIL YOU WAKE YOUR ZANPAKUTO TO DO SOMETHING THAT FOOLISH! RUN! RUN AND NEVER LOOK BACK, RUN!" that's what made Byakuya freeze in his place._

 _Ichigo didn't say he was weak or anything, but his words had said that for him, his brother was going to die. He will fight and fight that hollow until he will die at his hand, and Byakuya was too weak to stop it!_

 _ **"I can help you if you want."**_

 _He heard that voice speak once again making Byakuya sniff and look around the place for the person who spoke to him, until he saw a samurai leaning against a tree crossing his arms over his armor. "How?" Byakuya had asked desperately, wanting to save Ichigo from that hollow that was about to kill him._

 _The masked man raised his head at him and hummed softly. "_ _ **It is easy really."**_ _The samurai told him and sighed looking up at the tree he was leaning on._ _ **"You've got to be, wherever you are, like a flower, you've got to blossom where you're planted. You cannot eliminate darkness. You cannot banish it by cursing darkness. The only way to get rid of darkness is light and to become the light yourself."**_ _The man said making Byakuya furrow his brows at that._

 _"I…. I d-don't un-understand." He had sniffed wiping his tears away and wince as he heard Ichigo shout at him once again to run. He glared at the ground then at the samurai who cocked his head at him and laughed a hollow laugh making Byakuya hiss at him._

 _ **"Then you won't be able to understand why he is sacrificing himself for you."**_ _The samurai said after he had stopped laughing and headed to Byakuya. He stood near the kid and took his mask off, making Byakuya freeze as he saw himself! An older version of him, maybe in his 30s or late 20s but that was clearly him! His clone smirked at his look and kneeled before him._ _ **"The closer we come to the negative, to death, the more we blossom. So do it! Say my name! My name is….."**_

 _"Senbonzakura…" Byakuya finished, making the samurai smile at him and then glowed, the sound of a breaking glass reverberated, and tiny petals of Sakura's blossoms surrounded Byakuya, making him look at Ichigo with a teary grin. He then growled as he saw that hollow come near Ichigo, and hissed before he swung his hand at the hollow making the blossom follow his command and attack the hollow._

 _Ichigo who was kneeling on the floor gave a tired grin and then snorted… That kid will be the death of him. Ichigo then looked at the hollow who had turned his back to him, and growled – It is now or never! – Just when Ichigo was about to stand, the hollow was able to break from his prison of Sakura petals, and ran to Ichigo at full speed. Sensing the danger headed his way, Ichigo was about to move away, but his reflex to the impending doom was not fast enough, and the hollow's hand pierced his heart._

 _The world suddenly froze as Ichigo coughed blood and looked at the hollow's golden eyes in shock. Ichigo could hear Byakuya's cries of despair as he saw that sight before his eyes. Ichigo just close his eyes and gave a tired smile. 'I am sorry…. Byakuya'. With that he opened his eyes and thrust his Zanpakuto into the hollow's mask breaking it, if he was going to die then he was going to take that hollow with him to hell! With that he passed out leaving Byakuya shrieking at him to wake up._

…

….

…

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo twitched as he heard someone shout his name near his ear. He then opened his eyes to growl at the fucker who did it, only to see Byakuya smiling innocently at him, that made Ichigo blink. He sighed softly, ruffling Byakuya's hair, making him squeak and back away with a glare.

Renji and Rukia snorted and laughed at that, making Byakuya huff and growl at them in a manly (Cough cute cough) way. Ichigo just grunted and scratched the back of his head and look around with sleepy eyes, it seems like he had fallen asleep not a long time ago, in his favorite sleeping spot which was near a white Sakura tree that was in the forest near the academy.

"What is going on?" Ichigo yawned as he stood up stretching and looking around the place. His eyes then fell upon Zangetsu, who was leaning against the tree making Ichigo hum at that. Ichigo took his sword and looked at Byakuya, who was still scowling at him. Ichigo just rolled his eyes at that, and grinned at him. "Come on Byakuya~" he said while lowering his voice, adding a rough edge to it. Ichigo smirked as he saw Rukia and Byakuya flush at that, though that made Renji growl at him.

Byakuya scrunched his nose at him. He sighed before speaking. "First of all, stop using that voice on me, on a second thought, stop using it completely! Secondly, we are going to be late for classes, so hurry up!" Byakuya sassed Ichigo back making the older man blink at that, and then he started laughing.

Ichigo didn't know if he should kill Rukia or not. After the four of them had become friend months ago, Rukia had started teaching Byakuya how to be a sassy little shit. Sometimes Ichigo wondered where that cinnamon roll disappeared to, and from where that sassy little shit appeared from. But as long as Byakuya was happy and safe he was acceptable of what Byakuya wanted.

"Fine, bouya, you won. So, let's go." With that the four of them went to their next classes.

* * *

 **IXB**

* * *

"Today, we are talking about the different between soul mates and soul bonds." Said their teacher, an old Shinigami by the name Ai. She just smiled at them and wrote the two words on the board making everyone look at them. Ichigo raised his brow at that, and rest his head in the palm of his hand while looking at the woman, who was looking at them. Byakuya who was sitting beside him awed. That maked Ichigo hum.

Ichigo saw a girl raise her hand making Mrs. Ai smile at that. The girl stood to explain the meaning of a soul mate to the teacher. "The one person, who can always make you smile, who shares your hopes and dreams, who makes you whole. Folklore claims that when a soul descends to earth it splits in two, each half of the soul inhabiting a separate body. These two people are forever after their 'soul mates', and will never be complete until they find one another." She said making half of the females 'awe' and 'oh'.

Mrs. Ai just sighed at that and said, "That is what the living world believe in." she said making the females look at her in confusion. Mrs. Ai just turned around, and started explaining. "Soul mates are actually a non-romantic bond. It could range from a parent-child relationship to strangers meeting on the streets. As long as you are comfortable with that person, feeling safe and any other emotion like that. It means that you are soul mates. Usually when soulmates find one another, half of the cases end with their marriage. Because a lot of people prefer the living world explanation over the real one. There really isn't anything wrong with a person being with their soulmate, but if the said person had a soul bond, then there is a serious problem." She explained making the rest of them look at her in shock. "Ok, who can tell me about soul bond?"

Silence. And Ichigo didn't really blame them after all no one know about soul bond, not even him. Mrs. Ai just hummed with her motherly smile. "It is the most sacred bond in all of soul society." That made people look at her with shocked faces and a look of denial grazed on some of the faces. "It is when two soul love each other so much that they create a bond between them. The two of them then will live together and die together at the same time. Then they will reincarnate over and over again, only for the two of them to find each other once more and have a second chance again." She hummed at the awing faces the teens looked at her with. "You should know that the soul bond is sacred, because it only happens once every hundred years, sometimes hundreds. After all it is hard to create a soul bond, unless you opened the core to your soul for the other person, which by the way could kill you the second you do it. It takes years upon years until the bond is created. "She then looked around only to see Byakuya raising his hand. "Yes, Byakuya?"

Ichigo looked at Byakuya making him flush but he just stood up, and cleaned his throat. "Is there a way that a person will be able to know if he was a soul mate or a soul bond to another person?" Byakuya asked making the other students whisper among each other. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and hummed, it seemed like Byakuya wanted to know what kind of bond the two of them had. He won't lie, he was curious too.

Mrs. Ai sighed at that, and looked down for a little bit and then at Byakuya. "Soul mates… It doesn't really need some ritual to discover who is your soul mate. It could be one of your family members, or friends, or a stranger on the street. But for a soul bond, there is only one way. Both of the soul bond have to cut the palm of their hands with each other Zanpakutos, after that they have to join the winds together. It should be done on a full moon night in a quiet place, where the two of them will find an inner peace. When the moon shine on them there will be a sign for them to know what they truly are. If their blood turns pale blue, then they have only lived one lifetime as a soul bond, and they could leave each other before the bond is too strong to break. But if it turns into a royal blue, which had only happened once and it was 2000 years ago, then the two of them had shared a lifetime that was considered as a thousand lifetimes, or they had lived a thousand lifetimes and they only meet in this lifetime once again."

Ichigo hummed and closed his eyes, today was going to be a full moon night. He was sure that Byakuya would want to do the ritual as soon as he could. Ichigo didn't know if he wanted to know what kind of bond he had with Byakuya. But whatever was the nature of the bond they shared with each other, nothing will change between them, he will still love Byakuya and protect him to the end of the earth.

* * *

 **IXB**

* * *

Ichigo sighed softly as he felt Byakuya drag him for God knows where. Though he did blink when he saw that the two of them were near his favorite sleeping spot beneath the Sakura tree. He wondered for a second if he should really go with Byakuya's insane plan, but looking at the boy's hopeful eyes, he knew that he was fucked.

After they reached the spot, Byakuya turn to Ichigo with an innocent smile making Ichigo hum at him. "You heard what Mrs. Ai had told us, right?" at that Ichigo nodded and Byakuya grinned. "Then sit down, you know the ritual."

Ichigo just snorted at that, but he sat down. Then, Byakuya sat across him. The two of them looked at each other for a long time until Byakuya chew his bottom lip and sighed, giving Ichigo his Zanpakuto. Ichigo done the same and gave Byakuya his heavy Zanpakuto. The two of them cut the palm of their hands. Then they held each other hands and closed their eyes, waiting for the moon to shine upon them while they tried to find their inner peace.

An hour had past and Ichigo heard Byakuya's sighs of sadness and he opened his eyes to look at Byakuya who was looking at him with a sad pair of eyes. "I don't feel a thing." He muttered making Ichigo nod and close his eyes at that. There was no point in lying to Byakuya, so he told him that he too did not feel anything, maybe they weren't anything but brothers after all-

 **"Ichigo, your hands."**

Ichigo heard Zangetsu's voice making him blink at that, and look at their hands, only to freeze as he saw a puddle of royal blue color that was shining radiantly. "Byakuya… down…" Ichigo choked at that, making Byakuya look down and freeze too.

Five minutes passed in total silence that the two of them didn't dare to break, again it was Byakuya who was brave enough to look at Ichigo. "That mean we are lovers, right?" Byakuya asked and Ichigo gave him a shaky hum while looking at Byakuya.

Ichigo wasn't against being with Byakuya in this way, if Byakuya wanted that. After all, the two of them weren't real brothers by blood. So that meant that they had a hope of being together as lovers. But the question here was – Does Byakuya too wish for that? "What do you want, Byakuya?" he murmured softly making Byakuya look at the blood, then at him, and back at the royal blue color that painted the ground.

Then Byakuya looked at him with a soft smile, and inch closer to him until they were nose to nose. "I want my soul bond back." With that Byakuya gave Ichigo a small kiss on the lips.

With that, the fate was sealed for them.

* * *

So what do you think?

I am alive!

I am sorry for the late update, but school has start and it is trying to kill me!

Not fair T^T

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	5. Chapter 5

… **The True Heir** _ **…**_

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains, fluff, a little bit of violence, flashbacks (?), Ichigo being a BAMF while Byakuya shows one of his scary faces! And who knows what! All the reviews are appreciated.

 **P.S:** Ichigo's appearance is like the one he dons fighting Aizen. As for Byakuya, it's when he was a 110 years old teen when Yoruichi used to steal his hair tie.

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

… _Flashbacks or dreams…_

" **Zanpakuto or Hollows talking"**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Ichigo smiled as he gazed at Byakuya who was giggling now and then when he thought he was able to steal some glances at Ichigo without the older man knowing. God! They still feel giddy about what they had witnessed. Both of them were soul bond! Who can believe that? Ichigo had to fight the grin that was about to take over his face, but he knew he failed when he heard Byakuya's joyful laugh. That made Ichigo turns to his… God! His soul bond and grin widely, taking hold of Byakuya's right hand and joining their hands together.

Ichigo's eyes turn to their joined hands, Ichigo didn't know what to make out of what happens he only think it's beautiful. Their blood had created strange drawings on their bodies (tattoos in the living world terms) it start from the palm of their hands a crescent moon shape in the center, it was small, but roots were surrounding the moon, it goes up their wrists, a huge stalk was circling around their arms ending up to their elbows as branches full of leaves and blossom bloom, that beautiful draws end up covering half of Ichigo's chest and all of his back, Byakuya was the same but with more elegant drawing, not like Ichigo's rough around the edges. It was Senbonzakura who pointed the tattoos out in an awe felled voice taking away by the beautiful colors that seem so alive. Ichigo flinches a little and jumps when he heard the voice, he then swore to Byakuya high and low that he was able to hear his Zanpakuto as if it was Zangetsu talking to him.

The four of them had spent the whole night trying to discover their new limits, and it was fascinating! Ichigo was able to wield Senbonzakura like it was made for him, as Byakuya with Zangetsu; Ichigo swore his breath hitches every time he swings the Zanpakuto; a new conscience was making the connection with him, leaving him shaking with excitement. The two of them were shell shocked as their Zanpakuto told them there was still some unknown ability that not even their Zanpakuto knew about! All in the right time, their Zanpakuto said.

"So… do you think we should tell Rukia and Renji?" Byakuya hummed blinking at the sun that starts raising up the treetops. "I know we both said we are going to keep it a secret, wearing gloves and whatever else to cover the tattoos. But I think our friends deserve to know about this." That made Ichigo pauses and for his lips to twitch into a smile.

"I think you are right," He started making Byakuya grin at that and jump in victory. "But first, let's go to our dorm and change before our class start." Ichigo pats Byakuya on the hand and took a hold of Zangetsu that was leaning on the tree, the huge Zanpakuto shrunk immediately to resemble Byakuya's Zanpakuto. One of the benefits of the Sekkiseki stone necklace they both had, Ichigo loves his secrets more than anything else, and loves to make people underestimate him, a treat that Byakuya got from his soul bond. When you live in the 99th distract the only way of surviving is being a great actor. _'Act like you are the weak side and then surprise them with death.'_ That's what Ichigo used to tell him.

"Yeah, let's go, you stink!" Smirk Byakuya as he Shunpo away to their dorm laughing as he felt Ichigo behind him trying to catch him. "I won!" Byakuya breathed as they reached their dorm, he was the first there. But Byakuya could feel the energy thrumming through Ichigo, the realization made his face turn to a lovely rosy color and for his breath to hitches…

Ichigo let him win…

There is no other explanation, the power he could feel pouring out of Ichigo was not normal, it made part of him scared, but another part was excited. Byakuya heard Ichigo's breathe stop for a second like he just now realized that Byakuya was able to feel the full power of his Reiatsu like he wasn't wearing his necklace. When Ichigo was about to back away, Byakuya tugged at his sleeve and grin at him. That made Ichigo gaze at Byakuya in wonder, but a small smile stretch across his lips.

"You shower first," Ichigo pulled away from Byakuya to open the door, making the young teen follow him. "After that, we will find Rukia and Renji and tell them the news. Hopefully, they are not fighting… again." Byakuya sighs at that, and growled under his breath, he was waiting for a chance to kill Renji, he just has to do it without Ichigo knowing.

As of late, it seems like Renji took it as his mission to scold Rukia for not fitting in, it leads to Rukia being angry and sad half of the times, which made Byakuya itch to comfort his best friend, and kill Renji while he was at it. But Ichigo told him to not stick his nose in their relationship, and just let them be. Byakuya didn't know why Ichigo told him that, he may have seen something going on between the two of them, otherwise Renji would have been six thousand feet under by now, Ichigo hates sexism as much as he hates bullies.

After they finished showering they dressed in their uniform which consisted of a blue Shitagi, a white Kosode with blue strips, blue Hakama, white socks, and sandals. For the female version of the uniform, the blue is replaced by red. There is a circular symbol on both breasts of the outer shirt, the emblem of the Academy. The only difference in the uniform is that both of them wore long white fingerless gloves to hide the tattoos.

Byakuya and Ichigo head to find Rukia and Renji, not tired one a bit, they used to pull all-nighters when they were in the 99th distract; no one will be able to protect them if they slept at night other then themselves. When they finally saw the troublesome couple; they immediately knew that something had happened. Rukia's face was hard as stone trying and failing to cover her sadness, as for Renji… well, he just looked angry, huffing and buffing all the while, looking like an animal.

"OK, what the fuck did you do, Renji?" Byakuya heard Ichigo snapped after he Shunpo them toward the couple. That made the couple snaps their heads to look at a very pissed off Ichigo. Renji took a step back at the murderous look on Ichigo's face.

Rukia sighs and gave a sad smile at both of them, making Byakuya take a step towards her only for the older teen to shake her head. "He did nothing," She said still smiling sadly, that made Ichigo raise his brow at her as if she was an idiot. "It's just… we have done the ritual Ai-Sensei told us about last night, and… and nothing happens! I was so sure that Renji and I…" She raised her hand to brush her short hair away, gazing at Byakuya with a smile as she felt the younger teen hugging her.

"That's it?" Ichigo asked just to be sure, and when Rukia nods her head followed by Renji, he facepalms. "Really?!" He snapped making everyone jump and gaze at him like he was insane, Ichigo though didn't care about that he glared at the couple. "For God's sake, even a blind man can tell you two are made for each other! A match made in stubbornness heaven!" That made Byakuya laugh as he saw his friends' faces turn red. "You both are idiots if you thought you need a ritual to know if you are meant for each other!" Ichigo continued not caring that everyone was looking at him like he had grown another head, was that the same Ichigo who kicked anyone in the face when they utter the word love?!

"Ichigo please cut it out-" That was Renji who shut his mouth after Ichigo shoot him a dark look making him take a step back.

"You shut the fuck up!" Ichigo pointed his finger at Renji. "We all know that you are trying to make Rukia quit the academy so that she won't get hurt, an idiot move by the way. Because let's face it, pal, you girl will always be the one to save your ass not the other way around." That made Rukia gazes at Renji with a fire in her eyes; when Renji opens his mouth to correct Ichigo, the teen just raised his brow. "Always." That shut Renji up. "And you!" He turned to Rukia who jumped as all the attention turned to her. "You always kick everyone's ass and made their lives hell for making fun of your drawings. But once you are faced with rejection you turn into a sniffling mess? Seriously?! Who are you and what did you do to Rukia?" That made Rukia flush and gazes at Renji who was as red as his hair. "You know what," Ichigo took a breath trying to calm himself down, he turned to Byakuya who was laughing his ass off and having a hard time breathing. "Let's get out of here Byakuya when those idiots solve their problem they know where to find us." With that Ichigo throw Byakuya over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, the poor boy was still laughing so hard he ends up hiccuping all the way.

Everyone was staring at them as if they had lost their minds; Rukia and Renji gaze at one another and flush with embarrassment.

Guess they have lots of things to talk about.

* * *

 **IxB**

* * *

"Oh My God!" Byakuya said through hiccups and laughter, he still couldn't believe what just happened. Ichigo, BAMF Ichigo who will roundhouse kick anyone who said the word love in front of him, just told Rukia and Renji they were meant to be together! In all honesty, that was something expected from Byakuya not his scary as fuck soul bond. But to be honest, Byakuya was happy for the little role revers, maybe then people will realize how much his soul bond cares about his friends.

"Yeah, yeah, we got it already. Stop laughing or you will end up choking on your breath, and won't that be a quite idiotic way for both of us to die." Ichigo grumbled, which only made Byakuya giggle harder at that.

"Oh, come on! You were helping our friends to finally got married!" Byakuya smiled like a lunatic, that made Ichigo consider running for the hills, Rukia is really a bad influence on Byakuya after all.

"I didn't do that so they can get married, I did it so they would stop brooding." Ichigo huffed leaning on his favorite spot. That made Byakuya gaze at him with a gentle look in his eyes which made Ichigo pause and blink, he swore for a second he saw a female sitting next to him instead of Byakuya. Ichigo shook his head at that, maybe his lack of sleep was affecting him more then he realized. "Well, we are going to wait for the two idiots until it's time for our lesson." That made Byakuya roll his eyes, their first lesson is going to start in an hour they have plenty of time before that.

Spiritual Art Academy or most commonly known as the Shinigami Academy, is a strange place indeed. The first year in the academy is all about teaching the basics to the new Shinigamis, like reading, writing, art, the history of soul society, and much more. Because let's face it, not everyone who signs here is from a good distracts, and the academy gave all of them a second chance, but as you can see the academy is undermined by the influence of the 'Great Nobel Houses', that made Ichigo scuff half of the times, he always said that it's what talentless people say to try and convince themselves that they were not to be blamed, when in fact they did nothing. It's the second year that the real Shinigami training starts.

"Ichigo!" The couple heard someone calling and they turn their heads to see Rukia and Renji running to then, happy smiles painting their lips. When the two stopped near them, Ichigo blink as he saw the two of them gazing at Ichigo with a gratitude look. Hell to the no! He didn't help them so they can look at him like that! He didn't do anything of an important to see them gaze at him like he was a hero that was just gross.

It seems like Byakuya knew what he was thinking of, because not a second later he smirked making the older man throw a nasty glare at him. "Before you say anything," Ichigo starts cutting the couple from thanking him half to death and declaring their undying loyalty to him. "If I hear one word about how you two want to thank me, I will personally throw you to the Hollows so they can feast upon you." That made the couple shut up and nods their heads so fast, Ichigo fears they will fly off their necks.

"Come on, sit down, Ichigo and I, have something to say to you," Byakuya said smiling at the pair, making them sighs in relief and sat next to the brothers. Byakuya gazes at Ichigo nervously but a nod from his lover… can he say the word lover? Or would it be too much considering that only yesterday they discover that they were a soul band, it doesn't matter, Byakuya decided, Ichigo was his soul bond and that was that. "We did the ritual last night and…" Byakuya trailed off.

"What?!" Rukia exclaimed looking from Byakuya to Ichigo. Byakuya maybe (Defiantly) told her he was having a small (Huge) crush on his brother. I mean who wouldn't? Ichigo was every girl's dream! A bad boy who is strong as hell, and a gentleman who is a caring person that will protect his friends, even Rukia had a little crush on him at one point, he was the only person who treats her with respect and never made fun of her drawings or obsession with rabbits. But unfortunately, people judge him before they even speak to him because he was from the 99th. And on another note, no one cares about incest in soul society, really, no one. The Great Nobel Houses married from their own family, to secure the bloodline some says; only the Shibas, they married for love. "What happened?!" Rukia breathed hoping against hope that the news she would hear right now, would be a happy one.

"We are soul bonds," Ichigo answered bluntly, but they could see how tense he was as if he was waiting for them to snarl in disgust any minute now and leave. Rukia's breathe hitches and she squeals in delight, she jumped and hugged both Ichigo and Byakuya, she could feel how both of them relaxed in relief and she giggled at that happily.

"What is your color?!" It was Renji who only now was able to blink the shock away, a small smile on his lips. It was that smile Rukia saw and the acceptance in Renji's eyes made her proud to be his lover.

Byakuya grins happily at that and pushed Rukia gently making the older woman let go. "As Ai-Sensei said, our blood changed colors, and ours… ours turn into a royal blue!" That made Rukia gasps and gaze at the pair like they were a miracle, which they might be! "But look!" Byakuya exclaimed and tried to lose his clothes, which made Rukia flush in embarrassment. But that all went away as both Renji and Rukia gasp at the beautiful tattoos that don the upper half of Byakuya's body, the tattoo was shining! No, it wasn't the right word, it was alive! You could see how alive and so beautifully the tattoo was and with such breathtaking colors, golden, blue, green, red, white, and more!

"Byakuya put your clothes on." Ichigo sighed but the gentle smile on his lips made them know that it was quite Ok by Ichigo if he didn't.

"Do you have the same tattoos?" Rukia asks excitedly, and she screamed in delight when Ichigo nods a 'Yes'. "That is amazing! I'm so happy for you! Byakuya I'm going to be the maid of honor! Hell! I will be the one who will plan the wedding!" Rukia laughed happily like she was the one with the bond marks not the pair in front of her.

Renji just smiled and scratched his head sheepishly, but Ichigo just sends Rukia a warm look making Renji grin at that. "So what are you going to do?" Renji asked as he saw Byakuya finished tidying his clothes. "I mean you don't want to tell the other students and that's good because I doubt that people are going to let the whole 'Royal Blue' color be a normal thing." That made Rukia stop and frown. Ai-Sensei told them the only pair whose blood turns royal blue was over two thousand years ago, and Renji was right, they don't know what people are going to do once they saw what she and Renji saw.

"We know that," Ichigo said and gave a tired smile, making Rukia have a strong urge to go and hug Ichigo tightly, she forgets how young Ichigo and Byakuya were. They were practically fifty years younger than her and Renji. "That's why we decided to keep it a secret, only the two of you know about it. You are the only people we trust." That made Rukia and Renji gaze at each other than turning to their friends, the pride shine in their eyes as they saw Byakuya smile and nod at them.

"Your secret is safe with us," Rukia said, she vowed to herself that she will protect her friends' secret, and gazing at Renji's determined look she knew he too would do that. It's Ichigo and Byakuya's secret to share, and whomever they shared it with Rukia knows deep down it would only be a trustworthy company.

The four of them grinned at each other, the sound of bells ringing for the first lesson made them all burst laughing.

With that, they head to their class

* * *

 **IxB**

* * *

"Kurotsuchi-Taicho, that's enough!"

They were walking down the halls when they heard Ai-Sensei's screams that made them run to their class fast. They saw students screaming and trying to run out of the class some tripping and some being stepped on, some were still trapped in the class with no way out.

That made Ichigo growl and take a hold of one of the students that were running away. "What the fuck is going on?!" Ichigo snapped the boy trembles at that, tears running down his face.

"D-don't know!" The boy ends up squeaking. "A creepy man with drawings on his face crashed the class, start dragging student after student to see if they had a soul bond, please let go!" Ichigo let go of the boy, he glanced at Byakuya whose eyes turn cold at that, with a nod the two of them run onto the room, Renji and Rukia screaming in terror and start running after them, what were those two thinking?!

When Ichigo entered the class, all he could see was a distraction. Chairs were thrown in every other direction, disks lying broken, and Ai-Sensei standing between what's left of her students and… a clown, (That's the best way to describe him) that made Ichigo growl and nods at Byakuya who stood by his side.

"Get out of the way!" The clown screamed. "I know you taught them about soul bonds yesterday, and I know your idiot students must have done the ritual! They always do!" He took a step forward, making some students cry in fear.

"To hell with you!" Ai-Sensei screamed. "A Soulbond is the most sacred bond in soul society, and you want to make a joke out of it by doing experiments! Just wait until Yamamoto-Soutaicho knows about this!" That made the clown growl, he advances on Ai-Sensei and raises his right hand to strike. But an iron grip took a hold of his wrist and squished it hard making the man grunt and glare at the person who dared to touch him.

"I will only say it this once sir, get your ass out of here or I will personally escort you out," Ichigo said with a dark smirk on his lips, making the Taicho glare at him.

"How dare you?! Don't you know who I am?" The Taicho growled and tried to free his hand but to no use.

"Idiot, narcissist, and a clown. Did I miss something?" Ichigo said with a bored voice, making the black and white painted face turn into a sneer.

"Why you… Nemu!" The man shouted and from the corner of his eyes Ichigo saw a shadow heading his way, but he only smirked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Byakuya as he pointed his Zanpakuto at the raven-haired female's neck, that made her froze, she didn't feel his Reiatsu. She turned to gaze at his emotionless face that was stretch into a cold smile. "Why don't we stand here and wait for the adults to solve their problem themselves, hmm?" The boy cooed at her, making the hair at the back of her neck raise.

"If you want to protect your friend," The woman said in a monotone voice. "I advise you to step away." She finished, hoping that the kid would listen to her.

The boy tilted his head to the left and laughed at her. "You got it all wrong, Miss." The boy said. "I am protecting _You_ from my friend." The boy said that with such ease, it made her blood run cold.

"Well then, I guess it's just you and me," Ichigo hummed, making the Taicho growl at him with hate. Ichigo could feel everyone's eyes on him and Byakuya, the two of them never made a scene, never got into troubles, so for them to go head to head and fight someone stronger than them, it was still a shock to a few, especially how they turned 180 the second someone's life was in danger.

"I will kill you!" The other man said, making Ichigo raise his brow at that a mad laugh left Ichigo, making the older man frowned at that.

"Mayuri!"

An enraged voice screamed loudly, it made everyone flinch, as for Byakuya and Ichigo they just narrowed their eyes. The class's doors were slammed open as a dark-skinned woman with long dark purple hair entered the class glaring daggers at the clown with her glowing golden eyes. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the Onmitsukidou uniform she was wearing, an assassin. He glances at Byakuya who was still gazing at Nemu whose eyes never left the younger teen.

A growl turned Ichigo's attention to Mayuri who was glaring at the woman, the glare turn to Ichigo and the man smirk cruelly. Ichigo Shunpo away from the man as fast as he can without drawing suspicious to himself, he gaze at the man with cold and calculating eyes, in the place he was in was a Zanpakuto, Ichigo knew if he didn't avoid it, it would have stabbed him in the chest, he can see the surprise passing over Mayuri's face as he saw Ichigo three meters away from him.

"That wasn't so nice, was it?" Ichigo frown at the Taicho (Can he really call him that?) But he shrugged his shoulders in the end, he felt a piercing gaze on him and he frown, the assassin.

"Shihoin-Taicho!"

Ichigo heard someone shout, but he didn't pay any attention to it, because in a seconds Mayuri attacked him. Ichigo took his Zanpakuto out and stopped Mayuri's attack.

Shock…

He can see on the man's face, and Ichigo was sure that every face in the room held the same look. Ichigo pushed Mayuri hard using his Zanpakuto that made the man stumble a few steps back. That was all he needed, Ichigo moved fast and roundhouse kicked the man with such strength it made his flow into the walls.

Silence…

That's what Ichigo can hear as he starts walking toward the man that was leaning against the walls; Ichigo pointed his Zanpakuto at the man's throat making him freeze.

"Don't you know the punishment of killing a captain of the Gotei 13?" The man snapped a hateful glare on his face, Ichigo pause at that then smirks.

"Becoming a captain instead of them," He replied coldly. "Because if I remembered correctly, you challenged me in front of two hundred Shinigami." Ichigo grin madly, letting a little bit of his blood lust leak with his Reiatsu, making everyone flinch, everyone who isn't a veteran Shinigami.

Fear…

That's what he saw as the captain's face drain from all of its color (If that was possible) as he realized his mistake, Ichigo saw how the man's golden eyes went to his companion, but Ichigo knew Byakuya had it under control after all Ichigo taught him well.

"Five seconds," Ichigo stated making the man's head snapped towards him. "Five seconds for you to leave, if you don't… let's just say that your multiuse Zanpakuto won't be able to save you this time." The captain gazes at Ichigo in shock at being discovered by a newbie.

Terror…

That's what made the captain flee as soon as Ichigo let him go, he saw Byakuya sheath his Zanpakuto as the woman left to follow her captain. "Well, that went faster than usual." Ichigo heard Byakuya sighs and it was his turn to sheath his Zanpakuto.

"Wasn't my fault he was a coward," Ichigo stated making Byakuya raise his dark and elegant eyebrow at him. "What did you want me to do? Play with him like a cat and mouse? He stinks." Ichigo scrunches his nose making Byakuya giggle at that and shake his head, Ichigo noticed that the assassin was already gone, which made him frown.

"Ichigo!" his name being yelled by someone made him turn around, only to be hugged tightly by Rukia, Renji was standing shakily behind her gazing at him, and Ichigo didn't know if it was from fear or worry, but time will tell. "You idiot! What were you thinking of going against a captain! What if you died?" Rukia yelled still hugging the man.

Ichigo sighs at that. "I can handle myself Rukia." He said gently to the woman, when she let go to glare at him he smirked at her. "I did kick his ass, didn't I?" Ichigo questioned, making Rukia sighs at that but smiled at him.

"Ichigo. Look at what I have found!" Byakuya's voice squeals happily, making the older teen gaze at Byakuya, to see him dragging… another Ichigo?! The other Ichigo in question was as tall as Ichigo yes, but he had aqua green eyes and spiky black hair. That's where the difference ends because if you look at the man for more than three seconds, you will swear high and low the two of them were twins. "Can we keep him?" Asked a giddy Byakuya when he reached Ichigo.

"Do you want me to kill him?" A jealous Ichigo questioned with a raised eyebrow, which made his clone gulp at that.

"OK! No need for killing anyone, you can just go and enjoy your free week from the academy. As for me, I'm going to go as far away from here." The man sassed back, making Ichigo narrow his eyes at that, even his sound is like Ichigo. The man's eyes than sparkled with mischief that made Ichigo's lips unconsciously twitch up into a smile. "One thing though…"

The man tried to punch Ichigo, he was fast but Ichigo was faster and caught his hand. Then Ichigo head-butts the other man in the face, nearly breaking his nose. "Here we go again." Ichigo heard Byakuya say once more and the rest of the classes squeak in fear, this made him smirk, and maybe he was smirking at the idiot that was holding his nose and whining in pain.

"Fuck! You are a fast motherfucker." The man groans as he stood up, though the grin that stretches the man's lips was nothing but pleasant and happy. "Shiba Kaien, Fukutaicho of the eleventh." He introduces himself extending his hand for a handshake that Ichigo took. "Man! No one was able to one-up me like this other than my sister, what's your name kid?" He asked studying the resemblance.

"Ichigo, a first-year student in the Shinigami academy." Ichigo could feel the surprise leaking out of Kaien in waves, but he was grateful when the man just shrugged without further questions. "And this is Byakuya my-"

"Lover." Byakuya interrupted Ichigo which made the older teen smirk and ruffle Byakuya's hair, making the teen squeak and hide behind Rukia who was still rubbing her eyes, not believing what she was seeing. Ichigo though could feel the surprise and shock leaking from every student at Byakuya's statement, _they were lovers, not brothers?_ The students question themselves.

"Ichigo," At the sound of Ai-Sensei, everyone snapped out and gaze at the aging woman, the woman walked toward Ichigo with a smile, making than older teen fidget nervously, he may have jumped a little when he felt Ai-Sensei hugged him. "Thank you for protecting us." She said as she let go of Ichigo and went to hug Byakuya whispering the same to him. Ichigo just smiled sheepishly and shrugged not knowing what to do. That made the woman smile wider; she nods her heads toward the Fukutaicho a silent conversation passed between the two. With that she head outside, she had to go and talk to the Soutaicho after all.

"So," It was Renji who broke the silence. "Do you wanna go and have breakfast? I'm sure some restaurants are opened right now." He gazes at his friends then his eyes fell on Kaien and nod his head as to inform him that he was invited.

"Well, lead the way, I'm starving!" Kaien said putting his arm around Ichigo as he starts dragging him out of the class, Byakuya not far behind. No way was Kaien going to miss some important information about Ichigo because he said no to a lunch invitation. Ichigo just eek as he was dragged all around the academy to the nearest restaurant there was, and no matter how much Ichigo struggled it seems he couldn't get out if the man's grip, his last thought was…

 _What did he throw himself into?_

* * *

Finally an update!

It had been a long time, but hey! I'm back!

If someone is interested in being a Beta please PM me on my account.

 _ **Read and Review.**_

 _And tell me what you think._

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


End file.
